Total Drama Classics!
by TotalDramaDegrassifan
Summary: Your favorite group of visfit teenagers have returned to Camp Wawanakwa to compete again for the million dollar grand prize! Now that the island has been cleaned of it's toxic waste who will go home with the million?And how much can they humilate them selves first? Stay tuned to find out right here on total... drama... classics! Rated M for a reason.. You'll find out later on!
1. Welcome back Wawanakwa

***Authors note: Hey guys as you all know I am a huge Degrassi fan, but I am also a huge total drama fan so I decided to start writing on this to! I really hope you guys like it! This takes place right after Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Once again enjoy and review!***

The camera is zoomed in on Chris's face. "Welcome! To a whole new season of explosive fun! This season all of the Total Drama classic players will return for another shot at the million! And guess what! Once again we are back at Camp wawanakwa!" Chris exclaims. The camera zooms out and shows Chris on the dock of shame.

"And now it's time to welcome our classic players back to camp!" Exclaims Chris. A cruise ship pulls up.

"First let's welcome back Beth!" Says Chris. Beth steps off the boat.

"Hi Chris it's so nice to be back! How have you been since TDA!" Beth exclaims. Chris just rolls his eyes and pushes Beth out of the way. DJ steps out of the boat.

"Yo Chris man thanks for having me back! I think my curse is over!" Says DJ. Gwen steps off the boat.

"Gwen! What's up!" Exclaims Chris.

"Don't talk to me." Says Gwen as she walks past Chris.

"Whatever" Says Chris. Geoff gets off the boat.

"Hey dudes it's like so radical to be back and I can't wait to start competing! Is bridgette here yet?"Says Geoff.

"Nope sorry dude but she will get here... eventually" Says Chris. Lindsay steps off the boat.

"Hey everybody I'm so happy to be back!" Yells Lindsay.

"And we are glad your back!" Says Chris. Heather steps off the boat. Everyone groans.

"Hey! Why are you all so mad to see me! I thought I was the good guy last season!" Says Heather. Everyone shrugs. Duncan gets off the boat. Gwen sighs.

"Hey McClean!" Says Duncan. Duncan looks for Gwen. Gwen hides behind Beth. Duncan walks over and stands by DJ. Tyler gets off the boat.

"Tyler! I missed you so much!" yells Lindsay as she hugs Tyler. Tyler smiles. Harold gets off the boat.

"Welcome back to camp Harold!" Says Chris.

"Thanks Chris! I hope I can show more of my wicked skills than I did in World Tour!" Says Harold. Trent gets off the boat.

"Hey Chris! It's great to be back and I can't wait to start competing!" Says Trent. Bridgette steps off the boat. Geoff runs up to her.

"Hey Bridge! It's so cool to see you again!" says Geoff. Bridgette looks confused.

"Geoff we have been skyping or meeting up everyday for the past year... When did you not see me?" Asks Bridgette.

"I mean it's just good to see your face I really hated being apart from you!" Says Geoff.

"Aw! That's so sweet of you to say!" Exclaims Bridgette.

"Ok! Enough with the romance! I'm trying to do a show here! Anyways our next camper is... Noah!" Says Chris. Noah steps off the boat. He just sighs and walks over to the other campers.

"Ok then... Let's also welcome back... Leshawna!" Says Chris. Leshawna steps off the boat.

"Ya'll might as well quit now 'cause this season I'm in it to win it!"says Leshawna.

"Ok up next welcome back to camp Katie and Sadie!" Exclaims Chris.

"Oh my gosh it's like so nice to be back at camp!" katie and Sadie both say in union.

"It's nice to have you anyways... our next camper is... Ezikiel!" Says Chris. Zeke gets off the boat.

"Yo whats up dogs!" Says Zeke.

"Whoa I thought he was all animal like!" Says sadie.

"Yes! He was but we had to pay for him to be fixed... or we would have been sued!" Says Chris. Cody gets off the boat.

"Cody! Welcome back dude!" Says Chris. Cody walks over to the other campers. Eva gets off the boat. 

" Yeah! I'm back and I'm better than ever this time and I promise you that I will make it to the end of this competition!" Says Eva as she walks over by the other campers.

"Ok! It's time to meet the next camper and here he..." Chris begins to say.

"Chris! It's so awesome to be back!" yells Owen.

"Owen! Welcome back dude!" Says Chris.

"Thanks Chris! It's good to be back!" Says Owen. Courtney gets off the boat.

"Courtney! Welcome back to camp!" Says Chris. Courtney smiles and walks over to the others.

"Hello my fellow contestants I just want to say that I hold nothing over any of you and I look to start off on a clean slate!... Except for Duncan and Gwen!" Says Courtney to her fellow contestants.

Gwens confessional:

"Ugh I know I kissed Duncan a couple times in season 3 but I just really wish that I didn't have everyone hate me because of it! I just don't know if I did the right thing" Says Gwen.

The camera goes back to the dock of shame.

"Everyone welcome back... Justin!" Says Chris. Justin gets off the boat and walks over by the others. Izzy quickly follows.

"Hey everyone! It's great to see you guys again!" Exclaims Izzy.

"That's everyone right?" Says Courtney. Chris laughs

"No are you kidding me we couldn't resist throwing in the two additions we added from Total Drama World Tour!" Says Chris as Alejandro steps off the boat still with a sling on his right arm, a neckbrace, and in a wheel chair.

"Al are you even able to compete?" Asks Owen.

"For the billionth time my name is not Al it's Alejandro and I may be hurt but I promise you I am still in competing condition!" Says Alejandro.

"Ok Alejandro go over by the others!" Says Chris. Sierra steps off the boat her hair has only grown back a little you can only see little patches of pink on her head.

"Hey! Everyone it's so cool to be back! I can't wait to start the competition!" Says Sierra. She then notices Cody.

"Cody! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much! I hope we are on the same team!" Sierra says as she hugs Cody.

"Yeah me to" Cody says sarcastically.

"Ok! That's everyone!" Says Chris.

"So now we get divided into teams right?" Says Sierra.

"Nope! Actually you guys have your first challenge!" Says Chris. That's followed by a lot of sighs and sarcastic cheers. "But what about the teams?"Asks Sierra. "All will be explained soon enough." Says Chris. Courtney sighs.

"What will be the first challenge? Can Alejandro actually compete? And who will go home first? All those questions and more answered next time on Total.. Drama.. Classics!" Says Chris.


	2. Key to success

It shows Chris standing by the bomb fire pit in front of all the campers. "Ok campers as I said your first challenge starts right now!" Says Chris. "So let me explain the challenge to you all! I have hidden four keys all through out the island! Your task is to find those keys! The four campers that do find those keys will be the team captains and will pick they're teams later tonight! Oh Yeah and I forgot to mention the last camper to return with a key will have they're team vote someone right off the island! But, we are adding a surprise total drama twist to it! The team captain will be safe from the elimination tonight!"

Heathers confessional: " Am I scared of being voted off tonight? No! Because I'm going to find one of those keys and win this competition! And none of these losers are going to stop me this time!" Says Heather.

It shows the campers all run off. Alejandro is slowly wheeling himself away. Heather walks back over to the camp fire pit. She laughs at Alejandro.

"And to think at one point you could actually keep up with me!" Says Heather.

"Ah! Heather my sweet how lovely it is to be competing with you again! To bad you will not make as far as you did last time!" Says Alejandro. Heather laughs.

"...Yeah competing and losing!" Yells Heather as she walks away. It shows Courtney running through the forest.

Courtney's confessional: "As much as I would love to go slow and steady. I need to win this challenge to ensure my safety! Sure I deserve to be here more than anybody but these losers don't look at stuff like that. They look at who's the nicest or who is the cutest well not me I vote for the biggest threat!" Says Courtney

She continues through the woods then trips over a log. "Ow stupid log!" Yells Courtney. She kicks the log. Suddenly a key pops out of the log.

"Wow!" She exclaims as she picks up the key. She stops and thinks for a minute. Then her smile grows bigger.

"You think you can trick me Chris! This is obviously the key to the crappy cabin! Well I know I can find the key to a better cabin! Nice try though! I almost fell for it!" Courtney says. Then Courtney throws the key deeper into the forest and walks into the other direction. It shows Cody walking with Sierra following closely behind.

"I wonder where the first key is?" Says Cody. Just then the key that Courtney threw hits Sierra in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sierra says. She turns around looks down and picks up the key. She screams.

"Sierra what is it?" Asks Cody as he turns around to face Sierra.

"I found one! I found a key!" Sierra yells.

"You did?! That's great good job Sierra! Why don't you go take it to Chris and I will look for another one!" Says Cody.

"Ok!" Sierra says. She gives Cody a quick kiss on the check and runs off back to Chris. Cody sighs turns around and walks away.

Cody's confessional: "As much as I love Sierra helping me.. I need to try my hardest to be on a separate team! I just don't know if I can put up with her for another season! I mean don't get me wrong she can be really cool sometimes, but she can be way to clingy! Maybe if she wasn't so clingy I could give dating a shot but I can barely survive being friends with her! Huh!" Says Cody

It shows Sierra run up to Chris. "Chris! Chris! Chris!" She yells.

"Uh! What do you want?" says Chris.

"I found a key!" She yells as she tries to catch her breath.

"Wow! Already? Ok well that means your the team captain for the first team! And you... and whoever you pick to be on your team will be safe from elimination tonight!" Says Chris.

"Yay! Can I go put my stuff in my cabin?" She asked.

"Nope! Because you have to wait to go to the cabins until you pick teams and until after the first elimination!" says Chris. Sierra sighs.

It shows Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler are walking through the woods. "Oh my gosh if I become a captain I'm totally picking you two first!" Says Lindsay.

"Really?" Asks Beth.

"Totally! I mean your my best friend Bell and Tyson your like the best boy friend ever!" Exclaims Lindsay. Beth and Tyler both look at each other. Suddenly they hear footsteps running towards them. Beth squints her eyes and see's Heather running towards them carrying a key and being pursued by a bear.

"Tyler you have to trip Heather when she runs by so we can grab the key!" Says Beth. Suddenly as Heather bursts through the bushes Tyler sticks his leg out and trips Heather. The key flies into the air and Beth catches it. As Beth tries to run away Heather grabs her leg and trips her. The key once again flies into the air but this time it's Lindsay who catches the key.

"Lindsay run! Get the key to Chris!" Yells Beth. Lindsay turns around and runs away. It shows Izzy she is walking up the mountain.

"Izzy definitely thinks there's a key up here!" Says Izzy. She continues walking until she gets to the top of the hill.

"Izzy was wrong!" She says as she turns and goes back down the hill. It shows Leshawna walking through the woods she reaches a lake. She looks in the middle of the lake and see's a small pole with a key attached to it.

"That key is mine!" She says.

"No way I was here first back off!" Yells Courtney from the other side of the lake. They both look at each other then back at the key. Suddenly shark fins begin swimming around the key.

"Yo! That's my key!" Leshawna yells.

"Attention campers we already have two winners! Sierra and Lindsay so get your butts in gear people!" Chris's voice booms over a loud speaker.

Courtney's confessional: "As much as I need that key I'm not about to risk my life so I figured that I could just get the last key before anyone else!" Says Courtney.

Both Leshawna and Courtney walk away from the lake without looking back. Suddenly it shows the shark fin fall in the water and Trent come up from under the water and grab the key.

Trent's confessional: Ok maybe what I did was a little under handed but hey there's a million dollars on the line! And this season that million dollars will be going home with me... That didn't sound like Heather did it?" Says Trent.

It shows Trent hand Chris the key. Then it shows Ezekiel walking. "There's no stupid key's anywhere!" Zeke yells. He kicks a tree then walks away. Then a key falls to the ground after he walks away. It shows a hand pick up the key. It then shows everyone walk back to Chris as they admit they couldn't find the key. Suddenly Courtney steps out of the woods holding the final key. Everyone groans.

Courtney's confessional: Zeke is such an idiot! He could have won this challenge but hey better me then him... now the only bad part is I have to choose five of these losers to be on my team! But, hey at least I get to kick one of them off right after!" Says Courtney.

It shows Sierra, Lindsay, Trent, and Courtney standing by Chris. "Ok it's time to pick teams! Now you can pick any camper1 Sierra since you got here first you get the first pi..." Chris begins to say.

"I pick Cody!" Sierra yells interrupting Chris.

"Ok then... up next is Lindsay!" Says Chris.

"I pick Tyson!" Says Lindsay.

"Trent your turn!" Says Chris. Trent looks around blankly then sighs

"Gwen." Trent Says.

"What?!" Gwen and Duncan both say in union. Chris laughs.

"Wow! What an... interesting pick! Up next... This should be fun... Courtney!"Says Chris. Courtney looks around with disgust. She rolls her eyes.

"I guess I pick... Alejandro." Says Courtney. Duncan laughs.

"You picked a guy that can't even compete! Good luck winning any challenges!" Says Duncan.

"Shut up!" yells Courtney.

\

"Ok Sierra your up again!" Says Chris.

"Um... I pick... Heather." Sierra says. Everyone gets a shocked reaction on their faces.

"Lindsay your up!" Says Chris.

"Yay! I pick Bella!" Says Lindsay. Beth gets up and joins Lindsay and Tyler.

"Ok! Trent your turn!" says Chris.

"I pick... Uh... Leshawna!" Says Trent.

"Oh yeah! That's right baby!" Says Leshawna as she joins Trent and Gwen.

"Courtney! Time for your next pick!" says Chris.

"I pick Eva!" Says Courtney. Eva growls then joins Courtney and Alejandro.

"Sierra your up again!" says Chris. Sierra looks around.

Sierra's confessional: "I honestly didn't know who to pick I mean I already have my Codykins so I don't need anyone else!" Says Sierra.

"I pick... Noah!" Sierra says. Noah looks shocked then joins Sierra's team.

"Ok then Lindsay your up." Says Chris.

"I pick Owen!" Says Lindsay. Chris nods his head then looks at Trent. Trent nods then looks around.

"I pick... Uh... Justin!" Says Trent.

"I pick DJ!" Says Courtney.

"Sierra it's back to you!" Says Chris.

"I pick Katie!" Says Sierra.

"Lindsay your up!" Says Chris. Owen whispers something into Lindsay's ear. Lindsay nods her head.

"I pick Izzy!" Says Lindsay.

"Oh! Fun!" Says Izzy as she runs to over to Lindsay's team.

"Trent once again your up!" Says Chris.

"I guess I'll take Harold!" Says Trent.

"Courtney back to you!" Says Chris.

"I pick Bridgette!" Says Courtney. Bridgette smiles then joins Courtney's team. Chris then points to Sierra. She looks at the group.

"I pick Duncan!" Says Sierra.

"what?!" Everyone on Sierra's team says. Chris looks at Lindsay.

"What?" Says Lindsay.

"Pick someone to be on your team!" Says Chris.

"Oh yeah! I pick uh... Sadie!" Says Lindsay. Chris points to Trent.

Trent's confessional: "I had to pick someone that would be expendable... You know someone that we can vote off first when... I mean if we lose!" Says Trent.

"I pick Zeke!" Says Trent. Chris points to Courtney.

"Do I really have to pick? There's only one person left!" Says Chris.

"Yes, yes you do!" Says Chris.

"Uh! I pick Geoff!" Says Courtney.

"Ok! Now that that's all done it's time for team names your team captain picks the name so good luck!" Says Chris.

"Team Cody!" Yells Sierra.

"Oh! Team Dazzle! No wait! Team Sparkle!" Says Lindsay.

"Team... Uh..." Trent begins.

"Team ninja's!" Harold yells.

"Really dude?"says Trent. Harold shrugs.

"Team superstars!" Says Courtney.

"Really? That's the name you pick? Whatever! Team Superstars go kick someone off... besides Courtney!" Says Chris. The campers all walk away.

Courtney's confessional: "Ok the real reason I picked Eva is so she could get kicked off tonight ha ha bye bye Eva! I hope you don't come back like last time." Says Courtney.

It shows team superstars sitting around the campfire. They all look a little nervous. Except Courtney who has a big smile on her face. "Ok team Superstars it's time for one of you to face huge embarrassment! Because one of you are going to be the first camper voted off here tonight! First marshmallow goes to Courtney.. Obviously!" Says Chris. The girl eats her marshmallow.

"Up next marshmallows go to... Geoff and... DJ!" says Chris. The two boys catch their marshmallows.

"Next! Bridgette! Your safe!" Says Chris. Bridgette smiles and sighs in relief as she catches her marshmallow

"And now the final marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris begins. It shows Eva looking at Chris angrily, then it shows Alejandro looking nervously.

"Eva!" Chris continues. Alejandro sighs.

"What?! Are you kidding me!" yells Courtney. Chris nods.

"Sorry Alejandro but you have been eliminated... The dock of shame awaits!"Says Chris. Alejandro just sits there.

"Oh yeah I guess someone can help you!" Says Courtney. Courtney gets up and wheels Alejandro to the boat of losers.

"If it makes you feel any better I voted for Eva." Says Courtney. The boat of losers pulls away and Alejandro is gone into the darkness. Courtney walks back up to her team at the camp fire.

"Good job guys! Now! Get ready to compete because we better not be here again next week!" Says Courtney.

***Authors note: Hey guys! I'm having so much fun with this and I really hope you guys like it! I know this chapter was really long because I had to do a lot but once again I hope you like it review! Thanks***


	3. Escaping? Yeah Right!

***Author's note: Hey guys I love writing this for you and I really hope you enjoy it but I don't have everything planned out yet so if you guys want a character eliminated or a character that you want to stay let me know and I will definatly try my hardest to keep them in the competition! Review or PM me the name of the competitor that you want to stay or be eliminated! Oh and there's a poll on my profile if you guys can answer it that would be amazing! It's just a poll to see how I'm doing writing fan fiction I'm kind of new to it so I wanted to see how I was doing! Thanks!***

It shows Chris on the dock of shame. "Last time on total drama classics the campers had to search for keys well four keys and the four campers that found those keys became the team captains for this season and in the end Sierra, Lindsay, Trent, and Courtney became team captains and then I threw a twist on the campers and had Courtney's team, since Courtney was the last team captain to bring me the key, had to send someone home! But I added another huge total drama twist to it as I gave Courtney automatic immunity! So instead the team voted off Alejandro! Can Courtney's team recover now that they're down a player? Can Courtney even get along with her team? And who will go home in the most dramatic camp fire ceremony yet? Find out right now on... Total... Drama... Classics!" Says Chris.

It's night time after the elimination ceremony. It shows Team Cody. Sierra opens the door to the cabin. It's completely empty with no bed's or anything to put they're stuff in. "Oh man! We got the bad cabin!" Exclaims Sierra.

"Nice job" Says Noah.

It shows Team Sparkle walk up to they're cabin. Lindsay opens the door there's three bunk beds and one end table at the back of the cabin. Everyone sighs. "Lindsay runs to a bunk bed. "I want the top bunk! Tyler do you want the bottom?" Says Lindsay.

"sure" Tyler says as he puts his stuff under the bed. Owen and Izzy run to a bunk. Izzy jumps on the top bunk and Owen sits on the bottom bunk. Beth and Sadie look at each other then go to the last bunk. Beth climbs to the top bunk then Sadie lays down on the bottom bunk.

It shows Team Ninja's walk up to they're cabin. Trent opens the door. There is six single beds and an end table next to each bed. "Sweet we got a really cool cabin!" Says Trent. Everyone on the team immediately puts they're stuff under they're bed and goes to sleep, except for Gwen who puts her stuff on her bed then walks out of the cabin.

"What's her problem?" Says Justin.

"Who knows?" Says Trent.

It shows Team Superstars walk up to they're cabin. Courtney opens the door. The cabin has six king sized bed's and a big dresser next to each bed. "Yes! I knew I would lead my team to victory! Are you happy I picked you guys now!" Says Courtney.

"No not at all!" Says Eva. Courtney just growls angrily then throws her stuff on the empty bed that would have been Alejandro's. Then she lays down on her bed.

Courtney's confessional: "My team so stinks! I mean I can't believe I picked so many losers to be on my team! It sucks! I picked Eva so she would go home but instead they voted out Alejandro! I hate my team! All I know is the merge can't come soon enough!"Says Courtney.

It's morning the camera goes and shows every team, everyone sleeping except Gwen who is sitting on the dock with her feet in the water. It then shows Lindsay wake up and try to walk out the door she hits her face on the door when the door doesn't open. "Oh no! We've been off the island so long that the door doesn't rember me! Door it's me Lindsay from season 2!" Says Lindsay.

"Lindsay we were here in season one not season 2!" Says Beth as she put her glasses on.

"Oooooooh" Says Lindsay.

Lindsay's confessional: "Ok I know I'm not that smart but sometimes I can have some real stratigical ideas! I mean I think I can win! You guys think I can win. Right?" Says Lindsay.

It shows Team Cody get up it's obvious they had barely slept at all. Sierra yawns. She walks over and try's to open the door. It won't open though. "Cody! Were trapped in here what are we going to do!"Says Sierra. Cody pops up and immediately starts looking for a way out.

"This is the challenge! We have to get out of here before the other teams get out of they're cabins!" yells Cody.

"Oh my gosh your right!" Says Sierra as she begins to look for a way out with Cody. Then she starts waking up the rest of the team. The whole team begins searching.

It shows Team Ninja's also searching for a way out. They all then look at Gwen's bed noticing that all of her stuff is still right where it was when she walked out of the cabin last night.

Justin's confessional: "Ok if Gwen doesn't want to be here she should have just quit the competition! I mean Trent picked her because she is... uh was good competitor and he thought she could help us win! But she's not even here while the challenge is going on!" Says Justin.

It shows team superstars looking around. Courtney looks up. "Guys look!" She says as she points up to a metal door at the top of the cabin.

Eva lifts up Courtney. Courtney tries to open it only to find a key lock. "It's locked!" yells Courtney.

"What now!" yells Bridgette. Then Courtney gasps and runs to her bed.

It shows Heather throw a bag through the glass window. "Come on guys!" Yells Heather as they climb out the window and run to the front of the cabin.

"Congratulations! Team Cody is the first team to gain immunity from tonight's vote!" Chris yells through a loud speaker. All the other teams sigh. Gwen hears that and gasps. She then runs back up to her teams cabin.

Heather's confessional: Yes! I knew I could win! Even on a team of losers!" Exclaims Heather.

Gwen's confessional: "Yeah I was at the dock all night! I just couldn't be around Tren... my team! I couldn't be around my team!" Gwen says.

It shows Gwen banging on the cabin door. "Guys! It's me let me in!" Yells Gwen.

"Gwen! The challenge is to get out of the cabin! Look for a way to get us out!" Yells Trent from inside the cabin.

It shows Izzy and Team Sparkle. Izzy is looking at the door. She runs at the door. Owen picks up Beth to the metal door Beth uses Lindsay's key that she won in the first challenge to open the door. "Beth good job!" Exclaims Owen. The team gets out and runs to the front of the cabin. Immediately after Team Superstars reaches the front of their cabin.

"And Team Sparkle and Team Superstars take the final two spots! Which means Team Ninja's is sending someone home! Good luck and I'll see you all at the bomb fire tonight" Says Chris.

Gwen's confessional: "I'm so going home! Huh! I really thought that I would be able to win this season but I'm not even going to make it past the third episode!" Says Gwen.

Justin's confessional: "Gwen! Cost us the challenge she is so going home tonight! Maybe next season she will realize that you can't just sit around and make it to the end of this competition! Sucks to be her!" Says Justin.

Trent's confessional: "I know Gwen cost us the challenge but voting her off just feels wrong... I don't know what I'm going to do!" Says Trent.

It shows Chris walk up with a plate with five marshmallows on it. He sets the plate down. It shows everyone sitting around the fire. No one looks nervous except Gwen. "Ok! Everyone the first Marshmallows go to.. Leshawna and... Harold!" Says Chris. The two campers catch their marshmallows and smile at each other.

"Up next... Trent!" Says Chris. The muscular teen catches his marshmallow and smiles.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to... shockingly... Zeke!" Says Chris. The home-schooled teen catches his marshmallow in relief.

It then shows Justin and Gwen sitting. Justin is smiling, Gwen is looking nervousily at Chris. "And now the final marshmallow of the night goes to... Gwen! Justin dude it's time to go!" Says Chris. Justin looks at his team mates in shock. He gets up and walks down the dock of shame with his head down.

Trent's confessional: I know she broke up with me but I just couldn't stand to see Gwen walk down that dock so I got Leshawna and Harold to vote for Justin... I just hope I did the right thing!" Says Trent.


	4. Try to dodge this ball

"Last time on total drama classics the teams found their cabins and Courtney took credit for her team having the best cabin on the island! Sierra's team got the crappiest cabin! Ha ha and Gwen didn't even bother to stick with her team and didn't return at all! And then I dropped a suprise challenge on the campers when I locked them in their cabins! They had to find their way out of their cabins and Gwen was already out of the cabin and was trying to help her team from the outside of the cabin but ended up coming up a little short! So team ninja's ended up having to vote someone off and it looked like Gwen would be riding the boat of losers, But in a shocking turn of events it was Justin who went home on the boat of loser! Can Courtney's team hold? How mad are the ninja's mad at Gwen? Can Gwen prove her worth? And who will go home? Find out right now on... Total... Drama... Classics!" Says Chris.

It shows Courtney just getting up. She yawns then walks out of the cabin. She walks into the dinning hall. She grabs a tray then walks over to the counter that chef's standing behind. "Good morning Chef!" Says Courtney. Chef just growls at her then dumps a pile of slop on her tray. She just looks at it then walks to her seat. She sits down. She takes a bite. You can see her try and hold back some puke. Duncan laughs at her as he walks into the dinning hall.

"Enjoying today's specials princess?" Says Duncan.

"Uh! Shut it Duncan!" Says Courtney.

Just then Lindsay walks in. "Hey Doug! Hey Carolin!" Says Lindsay.

Gwen walks in. Duncan winks at Gwen. Gwen just sighs gets her food then sits down. Trent walks in gets his food and sits across from Gwen. "Hey Trent!" Says Gwen.

"...Oh hey Gwen." Says Trent.

**Trent's confessional:** "I know I'm the reason Gwen's still in the game but I'm just not sure if I did the right thing!" Says Trent. He sighs.

**Gwen's confessional:** "Ok so my team is dissapointed to see me but they didn't vote me off last night! Am I the only one that see's something wrong with that!" Exclaims Gwen.

It then shows the dinning hall. All four teams are in there eating now. "Good morning Campers!" Exclaims Chris as he enters the dinning hall. Duncan rolls his eyes.

**Duncan's confessional:** "I think that I'm going to walk home with that million just like I did in season two! And no ones going to stand in my way!" Says Duncan.

It shows the campers looking at Chris. "Anyways as I was saying it's time for today's challenge! It's simple the dodge ball challenge from season 1! In this challenge two teams will compete against each other, two teams will go head to head then the winning team will have immunity and no longer have to compete for the day! Then the other two teams will face off and like before the winning team will also get immunity and no longer have to compete! Then the 2 losing teams will face off and the team that loses that game will be sending someone home! Should be fun right?" says Chris. That's followed by a lot of the campers mumbling under their breath. Chris then motions for the campers to follow him. They then arrive at the old dodge ball court from season one.

**Noah's confessional:** "Ok this is bad! In season one I was eliminated after the dodge ball challenge and I actually kind of want that million dollars so I can't believe I'm saying this but for this challenge I actually have to... try!" Says Noah. 

It shows all the teams discussing strategy. "We need to work together." says Courtney.

"No! You guys just have to give me all of the balls!" Says Eva.

"No! We need to work together!" Yells courtney.

"No! Give them to me!" Yells Eva.

"Guy's if you keep fighting we are going to lose!" Yells Bridgette.

"Stay out of this!" Eva and Courtney both yell at Bridgette.

**Bridgette's confessional:** "If Courtney and Eva don't get over themselves we are going to lose the challenge!" Says Bridgette.

"First up... Team Sparkle versus Team Cody!" Says Chris.

"Cool!" Exclaims Izzy.

The teams each go to the back of the court. Chris dumps a bag with twelve dodge balls out in the middle of the court. Chris blows an air horn then the teams all run for the dodge balls. Team Sparkle gets to them first. Team cody starts to slowly back away. Every member of team Sparkle throws a ball. Sadie's ball hits Katie, Izzy's misses, Owen's misses, Beth's barely even makes it to the other side of the court, Tyler's hits Katie after she was already eliminated, and Lindsay's misses. Duncan picks up a ball and gets Izzy out. Sadie shockingly thows two balls and gets Noah and Heather out. Owen grabs a ball and hits Cody in the face. Sierra see's then screams and throws two balls that both hit Owen in the face. Sierra then gets Beth out. Sadie then gets Sierra out. Lindsay, Tyler, and Sadie look at Duncan.

**Duncan's confessional:** I'm so (censored) screwed!

It shows Lindsay, Tyler, and Sadie all throw a ball at Duncan. One hits Duncan in the face, the other in the stomach and the last one hits him in his... boy parts. "Ahhh" Duncan yells.

"And team Sparkle moves on! Which also means that they are all safe from elimination! And that team Cody could be sending someone home tonight! Up next Team Superstars versus Team Ninja's!" Says Chris.

**Bridgette's confessional:** "If we don't win this challenge Eva or Courtney is gone!... Don't get me wrong me and Courtney are still friends but I mean I just can't deal with her and Eva fighting all the time!" Says Bridgette.

It shows the teams get ready to take off for the balls. Team Ninja's gets the balls first. Lehsawna throws a ball and gets Bridgette out. Then Harold gets Geoff out. After that Trent gets DJ out.

**Brifgette's confessional:** "So ofcourse the last two people in the game are Eva and Courtney so our whole team is relying on the two people that we planed on voting out tonight if we lost! They better hope they win!" Says Bridgette.

It shows Eva throw a ball that gets out Harold and Zeke. Courtney then throws a ball that bounces off the heads of Leshawna, Gwen, and Trent!

"Wow! The disfunctional team superstars actually wins! Which means either Team Ninja's or Team Cody will be sending someone home tonight!" Says Chris as the two losing teams begin to play. Trent and Gwen get Heather and Katie out. Leshawna gets Noah out. Then Gwen gets Cody out. Sierra and Duncan both throw two balls. They hit Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, and Harold. It shows Zeke look scared. Sierra throws a ball that Zeke dodges then picks up then throws back and hits Sierra, but as Zeke threw that ball Duncan threw a ball that hit Zeke right in the face.

"Team Cody wins! Which means that I'll be seeing team Ninja's at the elimination ceremony... again!" Says Chris. Team Ninja's sighs.

**Gwen's confessional:** "Great! We lost again! I really think that I proved my worth today though! If they vote me off I'll be so upset I worked so hard today! I would hate it!" Says Gwen.

**Trent's confessional:** "I honestly don't know who to vote for! Everyone on our team worked so hard today! Man this hard!" Says Trent.

It shows Team Ninja's sitting at the bomb fire. Chris walks up. "Ok losers it's time for one of you guys to walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave! That means your out of the contest.. and you can't comeback.. Ever!" Says Chris.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "And then two people always come back at the merge!" Says Gwen.

"Sush! Anyways first two marshmallows go to.. Leshawna and... Trent!" Says Chris. The two happily caught their marshmallows and then threw them in their mouths.

"Up next... Gwen!" Says Chris. The goth girl caught her marshmallow and let out a small sigh of relief. Then it shows Zeke looking at Chris with wide eyes and Harold with a very nervous look on his face.

"Ok! And in a vote of 3 to 2 the final marshmallow goes to... Zeke! Harold dude your done like dinner!" Says Chris. Harold sighs as he walks to the boat of losers Leshawna stops him and gives him a kiss.

***Author's note: Hey guys I need some ideas for challenges both team and merge challenges if you have any ideas please PM me thanks!***


	5. Toxic reunion

***_Author's note: Ok guys first I would like to say that I have been having lots of fun with this but I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys aren't really feeling it I have had no reviews and only a little PM's so if you would like me to continue this story please review or PM me! Also I have been thinking about doing new stories based on House of Anubis and Big Brother and I want to know if you guys would like that! There's a poll on my profile and you can PM me! Thanks! Enjoy! Review if you want me to continue!*** _

"Last time on total drama classics the campers had to compete in the dodge ball challenge and in the end it was team ninja's who was sent to the elimination ceremony for the second week in a row! It came down to Harold and Zeke. And... shockingly Zeke got the last marshmallow and Harold was sent home! How does Leshawna feel after her team voted off Harold? How much longer can Courtney's team put up with her and Eva? And who will go home tonight? All those questions and more answered right now on... Total... Drama... Classics!" Says Chris.

It shows Leshawna waking up in the morning. She looks around at her team, growls under her breath then walks out.

**Leshawna's confessional:** "My 'team' voted off Harold when it should have been Zeke going home! But I know exactly who voted for Harold! Gwen, Trent, and Zeke! So I'll play nice for now but when we hit the merge they will be my first three targets!" Exclaims Leshawna.

It shows team superstars in their cabin. They seem to be having a good sleep. Bridgette wakes up and looks around. Everyone else is asleep. She gets up and walks out of the cabin.

**Bridgette's confessional:** "I am so happy we won last week! I really feel like our team is getting along now! And I think we can win again today! We can do whatever we set our minds to! Go team superstars! Woo hoo! Man I'm starting to sound more like Geoff every day!" Says Bridgette.

It shows Bridgette walk into the dinning hall. She gets her daily plate of slop then goes and sits down.

Team Ninja's then enters the dinning hall. Leshawna sits at the far end of their table while Gwen, Trent, and Zeke sit away from her. Zeke breaks the silence in the group. "Yo thanks for keeping me in the game, eh!" says Zeke.

Your welcome" Gwen and Trent both say. Leshawna just rolls her eyes and continues to eat.

**Gwen's confessional:** "I know voting off Harold was a smart move for my game but I don't know anymore because Leshawna seems to be gunning for all of us now! Man this sucks!" Says Gwen.

**Trent's confessional:** "Leshawna? Ha whatever she can try to get us out but I know shes the next to go!"' Says Trent.

It shows Team Cody walk in. "Hey Gwen!" Duncan says as he walks to chefs counter.

"Hey Babe!" Gwen yells back. Trent and Courtney both growl.

**Courtney's confessional:** "How long will it take for that stupid Team Ninja's to vote off Gwen! Trent's still cuddling up to her but I mean hello! Last week Leshawna could have got her out if she would have worked together with Harold and Zeke! But now they don't have the numbers to vote her off! Uh!" Says Courtney.

Chris walks in to the dinning hall right after Team Sparkle gets their food and sits down. "Hello Campers! I have an anoucnment to make regarding today's challenge! You see in today's challenge the winning team will be deciding who goes home tonight! That's right! The losing team will not be voting who goes home from their team because instead the winning team will! Ha ha nice twist right?" Says Chris. Everyone gasps.

**Gwen's confessional:** "That is not good! That means that our team has to win or else me or Trent is done it's obvious that if we lose today any team will vote off the biggest threat! Which the two biggest threats on our team is Me and Trent! Man I hope we win... or don't lose anyways!" Says Gwen.

It shows Courtney sitting at a table. "So what is the challenge?" Asks Courtney. Chris laughs. He puts on a gas mask. Then suddenly a can flies into the mess hall and gas begins to come out of the can. Suddenly all the campers fall passed out.

When the campers wake up they find themselves in front of a mine. Courtney immediately gets up. "What the heck?" Says Courtney.

Suddenly Chris's face appears on a monitor in front of the campers. "Hello campers! I think you'll remember the challenge that helped me seal off the toxic waste! Well we put four more statues in the mine and you guys have to bring them back to me! Like last time I will give badges to measure the toxic waste! Yellow means you have fifteen minutes! Red means you have five minutes! Skull and crossbones means this episode will be dedicated to you! Ha ha! Anyways the first team to bring me a statue not only wins immunity but decides who goes home on the losing team! Last team to bring me a statue will lose a team member tonight! I have left flashlights, lanterns, and a jar full of fireflies in the mine! First come first serve! Ready... Set... Go!" Says Chris.

The campers take off into the mine. Team Superstars get's the flash lights. Immediately after Team Cody gets to the lanterns and takes off. Then team Ninja's gets to the jar full of fire flies and takes off. Team Sparkle gets there and sighs when they realize nothing is left. Then it shows team superstars reach the elevator they all get in and begin to go down. The other teams reach the cable wires at the same time. "Lets go!" Says Trent as he begins to shimmy down the cable wire. Gwen, Leshawna, and Zeke quickly follow. As they shimmy down they hear screaming. They look up and see team Sparkle falling down straight towards them. They all scream. The other three teams, Team Sparkle, Team Ninja's, and Team Cody, all fall down the passage where the elevator was. They all get up and run.

It shows team superstars walking through the tunnels. They get to where the tunnel splits into two paths. "I think we should go left!" Says Courtney.

"No way! Were going right!" Says Eva.

"Left!" Yells Courtney.

"Right!" Yells Eva.

"Ok! You know what?! The paths lead to the same place so who ever thinks Eva is right go left with Eva! Whoever thinks Courtney is right go right with Courtney!" Says Bridgette.

"That's a good idea lets go!"Says Courtney. Bridgette and Geoff go right with Courtney. DJ goes left with Eva.

It shows team Ninja's fast approaching where team superstars just split up. They get there. "Right?" Says Gwen.

"Sounds good to me!" Says Trent. The team then runs into the right path.

It shows team Cody run up. "Left! Were going left!" Exclaims Heather. The team doesn't object and follows Heather into the left path. Team Sparkle follows team Cody.

It shows Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff walking through the tunnel. "So what do you guys think about us three making an alliance?" Asks Courtney.

"I'm in" says Bridgette.

"Me too but what do you guys think about adding DJ?" Says Geoff.

" I don't know I mean I like DJ but what does he bring to the table?" Says Courtney.

It shows team Cody walking as their walking Eva and DJ run past them screaming. A giant rodent chases them. Eva, DJ, and the other two teams begin to frantically run through the tunnel. Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette reach the statue and begin to run towards the exit. They get out and get to Chris.

"Yes! We won!" Yells Courtney.

"No you didn't I said the first team to bring me a statue wins! No DJ, No Eva no win!" Says Chris.

"What!" yells Courtney.

Suddenly Team Ninja's runs out and hands a statue to Chris. "Congratulations! You came in first!" Exclaims Chris. Team Ninja's celebrates. After that Eva and DJ run out, followed by team Cody, then team Sparkle.

"Team Sparkle is going to the elimination ceremony! And Team Ninja's... shockingly will be picking who goes home tonight!" Says Chris. Team Sparkle sighs.

**Gwen's confessional:** "I have to send home Izzy.. She's just to crazy!" Says Gwen.

**Trent's confessional:** "Sorry Izzy" Says Trent.

**Zeke's confessional:** "I vote for Izzy, eh!" Says Zeke.

**Leshawna's confessional:** "if any of my team mates are smart they'll vote for the biggest threat... I vote for Owen!" Says Leshawna.

It shows team Sparkle sitting around the fire. "Ok the first marshmallow goes to.. Sadie!" Says Chris. The girl squeals as she catches her marshmallow.

"Next two go to... Lindsay and... Tyler!" Says Chris. The couple catch their marshmallows and then hug and plant a kiss.

"Up next... Beth!" Says Chris. The geeky girl excitedly catches her marshmallow.

It shows Izzy smiling. It then shows Owen with a scared face. "Two left! One must go! And the final marshmallow goes to... Owen! Izzy your out!" Says Chris. Izzy gives Owen a kiss before leaving on the boat of losers.


	6. Chef's bootcamp

_***Author's note: Hey guys I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you guys if you want me to do the aftermath show! If so that will be the next chapter! So let me know! PM or review!***_

"Last time on total drama Classics I dropped a surprise twist on the campers! The winning team got to vote who went home on the losing team! Then we saw the return of the toxic waste clean up challenge! And Courtney made an alliance with Geoff and Bridgette! Then team Ninja's... shockingly won! Then not as shockingly team Sparkle lost the challenge and despite the protest of Leshawna to send home Owen it was Izzy who walked the dock of shame! Who will go home tonight? And how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now on... Total... Drama... Classics!" Exclaims Chris.

**Leshawna's confessional:** "I can't believe how stupid Trent and Gwen are being! First they vote Harold instead of Zeke and now they send home Izzy! How long until the teams merge?" Says Leshawna.

**Gwen's confessional:** "Leshawna has been so confrontational since Harold left, Especially to me and Trent. But hey she'll get over it!" Says Gwen.

It shows team Ninja's walk into the mess hall. They once again sit separated. "Man, our team needs to get back on the same page. Maybe we should apologize to Leshawna." Says Trent.

**Sierra's confessional:** "Oh my gosh! My team hasn't lost once! I knew I picked the right players! Yay! Cody!" Exclaims Sierra.

Team Cody walks into the mess hall. "Hey guys!" Exclaims Sierra. Leshawna growls.

**Sadie's confessional:** "Oh my gosh it's been so hard being seperated from Katie! I miss her so much! But, I so want to win that money!" Exclaims Sadie.

The campers are all eating. Noah sits across from Katie. "Hey Noah!" Says Katie.

"Hi.." Noah says.

It shows Chris walk in. "Hello campers! It's time for your next challenge! I hope most of you remember the boot camp competition from season 1! Well that's today's challenge! So good luck!" Exclaims Chris.

It shows the campers holding up the canoes with chef and Chris sitting on top of them.

_Time elapsed: 2 hours_

"I can't do it anymore eh!" Zeke says as he goes and rings the bell.

**Leshawna's confessional:** "I was so right! Zeke was the first person to drop out of the challenge! We are so screwed!" Yells Leshawna.

It shows the campers running the obstacle course. Trent climbs over the rock wall then turns around to catch Gwen as she jumps down Gwen lands on top of Trent. "Sorrry" Says Gwen.

"It's cool" Says Trent. They kiss. Gwen pulls away then gets up and runs the rest of the obstacle course. Trent stays lying there for a moments then shakes his head gets up and starts running. He is the last person to cross the line.

"You! Your out! Ring the bell and go back to your cabin!" Exclaims Chef.

**Trent's confessional:** "Gwen kissed me! Could she really have feelings for me again! Yes!" Says Trent.

It shows the teams standing in front of a tree. "Ok each team pick a camper on your team to represent your team the first camper to fall loses it for there team!" Says Chris.

"I say Courtney goes!" Says Bridgette.

"Agreed!" Says Geoff. Courtney nods her head and steps forwward.

"Ok you 4 will be hanging from the tree upside down. The first camper to fall loses it for their team as I said earlier.

_Time elapsed: 30 minutes_

Courtney passes out and falls. "And there you have it! Team Superstars will be sending a camper home tonight. This is going to be awesome!" Says Chris.

**DJ's confessional:** Dj scratches the back of his head.

**Courtney's confessional:** "I vote for Eva because she's a freak!" Says Courtney.

**Bridgette's confessional:** "As much as Courtney did cost us the challenge she is an alliance with me and Geoff so I vote for Eva." Says Bridgette.

**Geoff's confessional:** "I don't think this will be a surprise but I vote for Eva." Says Geoff.

**Eva's confessional:** "I vote for Courtney! She is the only reason we lost!" Says Eva.

"Ok! Team Superstars it's time to send someone home! First marshmallow goes to... Dj! Says Chris. Dj catches his marshmallow.

"Up next... Geoff and... Bridgette!" Says Chris. The couple catches their marshmallows.

"Ok! The final marshmallow of the night goes to... Courtney! Eva your out!" Exclaims Chris.

"What! No way!" Yells Eva. Chris and Chef drag Eva away and throw her into the boat of losers.

**Gwen's confessional:** "I know I kissed Trent but..." She just stares into the camera then sighs.

It shows Chris standing on the dock of shame. "Who will go home next time? Will Courtney ever get rid of Gwen? Will Gwen and Duncan ever get some alone time? And why did she kiss Trent? Tune in next time for another thrilling episode of... Total... Drama... Classics!' Says Chris.


	7. After math 1

It shows Blainley sitting on the total drama after math couch. "Hi I'm Blainley Stacy Andrews O'haloran! And this is the total drama after math! So in just a little bit we will bring out our first guest but first let me introduce the cast of total drama revenge of the island who got this season off! First up Mike and Zoey!" Says Blainley. It shows Mike and Zoey holding hands and staring at each other. "Lightning!" It shows Lightning admiring his muscles. "Scott!" It shows Scott who is still in a wheel chair. "The winner of total drama revenge of the island Cameron!" Cameron is trying to get Mike and Zoey's attention. "Sam!" Sam is playing a hand held video game. "Brick!" Brick salutes to Blainley. "Staci!" Staci opens her mouth to talk but is shushed by Blainley. "Dawn!" Dawn is meditating. "Anne-Maria!" Anne-Maria is spraying her self. "Dakota!" Dakota is texting. "Jo!" Jo looks mad. "And silent B!" B waves at the camera.

"Ok! Who's ready to bring out our first guest! He was considered a strong contender for the million but ended up being the first camper sent home! He has a huge crush on Heather! It's Aejandro!" Says Blainley. Alejandro is wheeled out in his wheel chair.

"So Alejandro how do you feel about being robbed of the million two seasons in a row?" Asks Blainley. Alejandro shrugs.

"Ok? How about Heather! Her team hasn't lost any challenges since the start of the season! Do you think she has a good shot at winning?" Says Blainley.

"Yeah I guess I mean I could definatly see her making it to the end." Says Alejandro.

"Well we are doing something new on the after math show! On the day you were your fellow campers on the island taped some good bye messages... Let's take a look!" Says Blainley.

**Heather's confessional:** "Ha! See you later Al! You know later when I beat you for the million for a second time! Ha ha loser!" Says Heather.

**Courtney's confessional:** "Alejandro! You should not have gone home! You are one of the best players in this game and this team needs you! Man we are going to suck!" Says Courtney.

**Bridgette's confessional:** "YES! It worked! Al I hope you know that I am the entire reason you were sent home tonight! I convinced Dj and Eva to vote with me and Geoff to send you home tonight! Nothing personal... Actually it is personal! You shouldn't be such a jerk!" Says Bridgette.

**Dj's confessional:** "Alejandro sorry bro! As much as my momma always says to be forgiving I really need to make it to the end in this game so I'm sorry about kicking you off tonight but hey better you than me!" Says Dj.

It goes back to Alejandro and Blainley in the after math studio. Alejandro looks shocked. "Whoa! That was a lot of hate the only person that didn't basically say they hated you was Courtney!" Says Blainley.

"Heather is just denying her true feelings for me!" Says Alejandro.

"What about Bridgette being the mastermind behind you going home." Says Alejandro.

"Doesn't bother me, she will be going home soon, she isn't that good a competitor. Heather is going to win the million!" Says Alejandro.

"Speaking of Heather we have some never before seen footage!" Exclaims Blainley.

It shows Heather walk up to Bridgette. She pulls Bridgette outside. "I want you to vote out Alejandro tonight!" Says Heather.

"Yeah right! Your like in love with him!" Says Bridgette.

"No I'm not!" Exclaims Heather.

"Whatever why should I do what you want!" Says Bridgette.

"Because if you vote for Alejandro tonight I will vote for whoever you want the first time my team loses." Says Heather.

"Deal!" Says Bridgette. They shake hands then walk in opposite directions.

It goes back to the after math studio. Everyone gasps. Alejandro sighs. "Whoa! Heather is the one who convinced Bridgette to send you home! Looks like she doesn't like you that much after all!" Says Blainley. Alejandro sighs and looks down in sadness.

"Time for our next guest! He was picked only because of his looks! He is really hot! It's... Justin!" Says Blainley. The crowd cheers as Justin walks out and sits on the couch next to Alejandro, who still has his head down.

"Hey everyone!" Says Justin.

"He's even hotter in person!" Anne-Maria yells.

"So Justin, when you were voted off you were almost positive that it was going to be Gwen going home. What was going through your head when Gwen got that last marshmallow?" Says Blainley.

"Well I thought that Trent could leave his feelings for Gwen at the door and vote her off for the good of the team but it's obvious that he couldn't do that because I'm sitting here and not Gwen but I'll get them both next time." Says Justin.

"Ok Justin, let's take a look at your good bye messages from your fellow campers." Says Blainley.

**Trent's confessional:** "Dude! I'm so sorry but it was me that convinced the rest of the team to send you home it's nothing personal I just think Gwen still deserves to be here! Again, sorry bro." Says Trent.

**Gwen's confessional:** "Justin, honestly I have no idea why I'm still here! I was almost positive I was going home but you went home instead! The team must of changed their minds I'm so sorry!" Says Gwen.

**Beth's confessional:** "Justin! Why did you have to go! Your to hot!" Says Beth.

**Leshawna's confessional:** "Sorry hot stuff but Trent came to me and Harold with a brilliant idea to send you home! And look it worked! Sorry! See you at the finale!" Says Leshawna.

**Harold's confessional:** "Sorry Justin, but what can I say? We all have to go eventually and this week it was your turn." Says Harold.

It goes back to the after math show. "Wow! Justin! Everyone on your team voted you off because Trent didn't want Gwen to go home. Even Gwen had no idea you were going home!" Says Blainley.

"Well I honestly thought that Gwen was in on it but I guess not!" Says Justin.

"Who's ready for our next guest! Here he is Leshawna's love interest before his team kicked off it's.. Harold!" Says Blainley. The crowed cheers as Harold waves to them before sitting down.

"Hey Blainley! Hey Total Drama world!" Says Harold.

"Oh nothing! So, how do you feel after your sudden elimination?" Says Blainley.

"I feel fine! I mean as long as Leshawna's still in the game I have someone to root for!" Says Harold.

"Well Harold let's take a look at your good bye messages!" says Blainley.

**Trent's confessional:** "Dude! Harold I'm sorry about you going home but as long as Zeke's here Gwen has a better chance of staying in the game. Sorry dude." Says Trent.

**Gwen's confessional:** "Harold I'm sorry you had to go but it was either you or me!" Says Gwen.

**Zeke's confessional:** "Harold I'm sorry, eh. But I need to win the million this season, eh! It could be my last chance!" Says Zeke.

**Leshawna's confessional:** "Harold baby I want you to know that I'm going to get back at Gwen and Trent for you! I'll miss you baby! Don't worry I'll fight to the end!" Says Leshawna. She blows a kiss to the camera.

It goes back to the after math show. "Aw poor Harold!" Says Zoey.

"It's ok! At least Leshawna still has a chance to win!" Says Harold.

"Enough with the pitty act here's Izzy!" Says Blainley. Izzy swings in on one of the stage lights.

"Hey everyone!" Exclaims Izzy. The crowd cheers. Izzy smiles.

"So Izzy, how are you taking the elimination?" Says Blainley.

"I've been great! I can't wait to see big O again!" Says Izzy.

"Whatever! Just role the good bye messages." Says Blainley.

**Owen's confessional:** "Bye Iz I'm going to miss you so much! I can't wait to see you again! Hopefully you come back like last time!" Says Owen.

It goes back to the after math studio. "Really? That's it!" Yells Blainley.

It shows an armored truck pull up with four guys walk to the back of the truck. They open the back of the truck and pull Eva out. She is wearing a straight jacket. "I'm gonna lose it!" Exclaims Eva.

It quickly goes back to Blainley in the after math studio. "Ok! Eva... Uh... couldn't make it! Tune in next time for another thrilling episode of... Total... Drama... Classics!" Exclaims Blainley. Eva runs into screen shot, she was able to get out of the straight jacket. She punches the camera. Static consumes the screen.


	8. Authors note :(

***_Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm so upset beause my laptop needs a new battery and my family doesn't have the money to replace it yet! (stupid economy lol) So it might be a while (A month at the most) before I update again! :( _


	9. Not so lucky

It shows Chris standing on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Classics the campers, just like in season 1, were put through Chef's boot camp! When team Superstars lost the challenge, because of Courtney, Courtney instructed her alliance to send home Eva! And man was she ticked! Who will go home tonight? Find out right now on... Total... Drama... Classics!" Says Chris.

It shows team Superstars in their cabin after the elimination. "Thanks so much for keeping me in the game guys! You have no idea how scared I was!" Says Courtney.

**Courtney's confessional:** "Why was I thanking them? Simple! If Geoff or Bridgette somehow gets eliminated then I can pretend to DJ that I was never in an alliance with Bridgette and Geoff!" Courtney says.

It shows team Cody in their cabin. Sierra is cuddling next to Cody on the floor, Heather is writing in a notebook, Noah is reading a book, Katie seems to be just staring into space, and Duncan is carving something into the wood on the floor. Katie walks over to Noah. "Hey Noah!" Exclaims Katie.

Noah looks up from his book. "Oh hi Katie." He says.

"Whatchya doin?" Asks Katie.

"Reading." Says Noah as he looks back down and begins to read his book again. Katie sighs then gets up and walks away.

It shows everyone eating in the dinning area the next morning. "Attention campers! Meet me on the beach so you can learn about today challenge!" Chris exclaims over a loud speaker.

**Gwen's confessional:** "I really hope today's challenge doesn't leave me alone with Trent at all! I can't believe I kissed him last week! I'm just not ready to talk to him about it and I know he's going to want to talk about it!" Says Gwen.

**Trent's confessional:** "Gwen kissed me! Yes! I knew I shouldn't have let go of the hope that we would get back together! Picking her to be on my team was the best decision I've made in years!" Trent says.

It shows all the teams walking down to the beach. It shows Gwen walking. Trent catches up to her. "Hey Gwen!" He says.

"Um.. Trent.. Hey." Says Gwen.

They reach the beach and Chris is standing there waiting to explain the challenge. "OK campers! In today's challenge you will begin with what was part of your third Egyptian challenge in Total Drama World Tour! Basket weave a boat! Then you will use that boat to sail all the way to boney island! That's where it gets interesting because you will then spend the rest of the night on boney island! Last team back here in the morning will be sending someone home!" Says Chris. Chris then tosses maps to Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, and Sierra. "Ok, team captains this is the map to your campsite good luck!"

It shows team superstars beginning to weave their boat. "Come on guys! We need it to be big enough to to hold all of us!" Exclaims Courtney. Bridgette rolls her eyes.

**Bridgette's confessional:** "Man I thought Courtney was bossy before but ever since she came close to elimination last week she has been more bossy then ever! And that's saying something!" Says Bridgette.

Meanwhile over at team Cody Sierra was putting the finishing touches on their boat. "Should be perfect!" She exclaims.

"Wow good job Sierra!" Says Cody.

"You should see what I can do when I take my time!" Sierra says.

**Cody's confessional:** "Having Sierra on my team is really stressful! I mean most of the time she's following me around, using my tooth brushes, and messing with my underwear! But, during challenges she's so useful! Maybe it's not such a bad thing we got put on the same team." Cody says.

It shows Leshawna working on team Ninja's boat. "I need more grass!" Leshawna exclaims.

"On it!" Gwen and Trent both say. Trent runs back up to the camp.

Team Sparkle is also finishing their boat. "Looking good guys!" Says Owen. They all get in their boat and start paddling, trying to catch up to team Cody. All the teams finish their boats then start paddling to boney island.

It shows team Superstars paddling. Courtney pulls Bridgette back so she can whisper something in her ear. "If we lose tonight DJ goes home." Courtney whispers. Bridgette shakes her head in response.

On team Cody they are way a head of the other teams. "Guys we are so going to win this challenge and be safe again!" Says Katie. The whole team cheers, except Heather who just rolls her eyes.

**Heather's confessional:** "Ugh! My team is full of losers! I mean they're cheering when we haven't even won yet!" Exclaims Heather.

It shows team Cody arrive on boney island. They arrive on the beach and run up to Chris.

"Team Cody! Congratulations! You guys are the first to arrive on boney island!" Exclaims Chris. The whole team cheers again.

"We have to spend the entire night here right?" Says Heather.

"That's correct Heather! But for arriving first I'm giving you guys get a reward!" Says Chris as he throws a bag down in front of the team.

They open the bag and see the bag full of candy. "Candy!" Exclaims Cody. Cody already has a candy bar stuffed into his mouth.

Heather picks up the bag then runs for the woods. "Come on guys!" Heather yells back at her team.

Just as team Cody disappears into the woods team Sparkle arrives on the beach. "We're here!" Beth yells as she runs up to Chris.

"I can see that." Says Chris. Team Sparkle runs up to Chris, out of breath.

"Do we get a reward like they did?" Sadie asks.

"Nope! You should have came in first." Says Chris. Team Sparkle all unanimously sighs then walks into the woods to find their camp.

It shows team Ninja's arrive next. They run right past Chris and into the woods.

**Trent's confessional:** "We heard what Chris said to team Sparkle so obviously we aren't getting anything so why waste our time stopping! We are winning this challenge!" Says Trent.

Team Superstars arrives last. "Team Superstars! You are currently in last place right now! Since you arrived last your team is getting a punishment!" Says Chris.

"What is it?" Says Courtney.

"Your map! Hand it over!" Says Chris. Courtney holds out the map. Chris takes the map from Courtney. "Good luck finding your campsite!" Chris continues. Team Superstars sighs then proceeds through the woods.

**Courtney's confessional:** "Right now my team is tied for most eliminations with team Ninja's! I... My team needs to win this challenge!" Says Courtney.

It shows team Ninja's walking through the woods. "Ok the map says our campsite should be close." Trent says while looking at the map.

"Then let's move a little faster! The faster we get to our campsite the faster we can eat and get some sleep." Gwen says.

It shows team Cody at their campsite, the sun is just setting. "Isn't the sunset beautiful!" Katie says.

"Ha! Whatever!" Says Duncan as he walks into the woods.

"Not as beautiful as my Codykins!" Sierra says as she pulls Cody into a tight hug. Heather just rolls her eyes and lays down.

"It is" Noah says.

"I know right! I wish I could stay here forever!" Says Katie.

"Me too" Says Noah.

**Heather's confessional:** "So I'm trying to sleep and the love birds are keeping me up!... No I don't mean Sierra and Cody, I mean Noah and Katie! Why don't they just give it up up and make out already!" Exclaims Heather.

**Katie's confessional:** "Me and Noah? What? No! We aren't... We're just..." Katie stops in the middle of her sentence, obviously at a loss of words.

It shows team Ninja's. Gwen rolls over on the ground, unable to fall asleep. She comes face to face with Trent. She let's out a little bit of a scream before Trent covers her mouth. "Shh" He says as he slowly removes his hand.

"Trent? What do you want?" Gwen asks.

"I just want to talk." He says.

"There's nothing to talk about." She replies.

"Come on Gwen, you can't just kiss me and then not talk to me about it.." He says.

"Ok Trent, listen what happened was a mistake and I'm sorry I gave you hope that we would get back together, but it was a mistake and it wont happen again." Says Gwen

"Believe what you want, but I believe, everything happens for a reason." Trent says. He kisses Gwen on the nose then returns to his spot to go to sleep. It shows Leshawna open one eye.

**Leshawna's confessional:** "So Gwen kissed Trent... Interesting." She says to the camera.

It shows team Superstars in the morning, they did not find their campsite and slept on the floor of a cave. Bridgette wakes up first. "Guys! It's morning! Let's go!" Bridgette says, waking her teammates. The rest of her team wakes up and they run for the beach.

All the teams reach the beach at the same time. They get in their boats and begin racing back to the island. "Go guys!" Courtney yells at her team.

It shows Chris standing on the beach. He is tapping his foot on the ground, becoming impatient. "Finally!" Chris exclaims as the teams begin to close in on the island. Water begins to flood team Superstars boat.

"No!" Courtney yells. Team Cody makes it back to the island first, followed by team Ninja's. It shows team Superstars paddling when suddenly an explosion happens under them sending them into the air.

"Yay! We're going to win!" Beth yells. As team Sparkle begins to land on the beach the members of team Superstars fall onto the beach.

"Oh! Wow team Sparkle, tough break! Look's like I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chris exclaims. Team Sparkle sighs.

It shows Zeke walking back to his cabin later that night, when he is suddenly pulled to the side. He is face to face with Trent. "Look Zeke, me and Gwen are in an alliance. But, we need more people and we want you to join. What do you say?" Asks Trent.

"Yeah, ok!" Zeke exclaims.

**Zeke's confessional:** "Yes! I'm in an alliance which means I'm basically guaranteed safety at the next elimination!" Zeke exclaims.

**Beth's confessional:** "I really like everyone on our team! I don't know who to send home!" Beth says.

It shows team Sparkle gathered around the bonfire. Chris walks up carrying a plate with 4 marshmallows on it. "Ok Team Sparkle! It's time to find out which 4 of you will be safe and the camper that will be walking down the dock of shame tonight! First camper safe is... Beth!" Chris says. The geeky girl catches her marshmallow excitedly.

"Next... Tyler!" Chris says then throws the next marshmallow to the athletic teen. Tyler catches his marshmallow and smiles at Lindsay.

"Up next... Owen!" Chris says. The chubby teen catches his marshmallow eating it right after catching it.

It shows Lindsay playing with her hair. It then shows Sadie with her eyes closed and fingers crossed rocking back and forth. "And in a vote of 3-2 tonight's final marshmallow goes to... Lindsay!" Chris says. The marshmallow hits the blonde haired teen in the face.

"Ow!" Lindsay exclaims.

"Me? But... why?" Sadie says looking at her teammates with a sad and confused look on her face. Tyler and Beth just look down. Sadie looks down in sadness. "Ok! Well bye guys!" Sadie says as she gets onto the boat of losers.

"Bye Sadie! I'll miss you!" Katie exclaims as she runs onto the dock.

"Bye Katie!" Sadie yells back.

It shows someone sneak into a cabin, all you can see is a shadow. They unzip a bag, they hold up a tiki doll, then the room fills with laughter as they bury the tiki doll in the bag. They zip the bag back up and tip-toe out of the cabin.

It shows Chris standing in front of the camp fire. " How will Leshawna react to finding out about Gwen and Trent's little secret? Can Katie survive without Sadie being here? And what is going on with her and Noah? Find out on the next all new episode of... Total.. Drama.. Classics!" Exclaims Chris.


End file.
